


five words you'll never say

by onlykaspbrakk



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Will Byers, Kinda, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Crush, maybe straight maybe not mike wheeler, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykaspbrakk/pseuds/onlykaspbrakk
Summary: “Always?” Mike just nodded. Will took a deep breath, suddenly finding interest in the grey carpet, “I’m so selfish.” Will whispered that, mostly to himself. He ignored Mike’s questioning look and placed his hand on the taller boy’s face. Will’s breath came out shakey as he leaned closer to Mike. Will was really doing this, he was in too deep to back away now, he had to do it.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 21





	five words you'll never say

“Will? Are you okay?” Mike’s voice interrupted Will’s thinking, and if Will was being honest with himself, not really. Will knew he should be ecstatic, this was the first time he got to spend time with Mike without the party or El, but it didn’t  _ feel  _ like it. It seemed every other word that came out of Mike’s mouth was “El this” or “El that.” 

Will just shrugged. “I guess.” 

“What? Will, you’re my best friend, there’s no guessing with me, you can tell me anything. Always.” 

“Always?” Mike just nodded. Will took a deep breath, suddenly finding interest in the grey carpet, “I’m so selfish.” Will whispered that, mostly to himself. He ignored Mike’s questioning look and placed his hand on the taller boy’s face. Will’s breath came out shakey as he leaned closer to Mike. Will was really doing this, he was in too deep to back away now, he had to do it. 

He pressed his lips to Mike’s, he tasted like mint and something else that Will didn’t have enough time to figure out what it was, the kiss was over as soon as it began, “Will? What was that?” 

“A kiss?” Will was hoping Mike wasn’t mad at him. 

“Why?” This was a whisper. Will’s eyes started to sting. 

“I maybe sorta, kinda, wish you were gay?” Will’s throat burned. This was a bad idea. 

“You know I’m still with El right?” 

“Of course I do! You think I don’t? All you do is talk about her!” 

“Sorry! Most people don’t kiss someone out of the blue when they know they have a girlfriend! I just want to make you feel okay Will.” 

“How are you supposed to be doing that! All you do now is ignore me! I can’t express how much I don’t want to like you, you know how easy it would be for me if I liked girls like a normal guy!” 

“Will,” Mike reached out and pulled Will into a hug, “Don’t let anyone tell you that you aren’t normal, I just need time to think.” 

“You don’t hate me?” 

“Never.” 


End file.
